A Gift
by Kazuki NightNatsu
Summary: Tezuka gusar? Hahaha. Daripada menghukum tidak jelas, mending dimanfaatin kan, Tez? H-oh, mungkin sedikit bermain-main dengan jabatan, masalah bisa diatasi.. TezuFemRyo fict buat ngerayain ultah Ryoma.
1. Chapter 1

Satu fict buat ngerayain ultah my lovely~~#dihajar

seperti biasa, ini bakal jadi abal-abalan sekali*bahasamananih?

Silahkan dinikmatiii

* * *

+-+ TezuRyo +-+

Gift For You

Part I

Planning

+-+ TezuRyo +-+

* * *

Desclaimer: Takeshi Konomi

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

Pairing: TezuFemRyo

Warning: AU, sangat abal dan membosankan, OOC sudah pasti, bahasa gado-gado(?), Typo(s) yang sudah kutolak mentah-mentah tetep aja mengejarku,.

.

"TezuRyo" isi pesan

"TezuRyo" percakapan

'TezuRyo' dalam hati

.

selamat membaca

* * *

"Hahh"

Pemuda bersurai coklat mendesah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya seharian ini. Tak terasa hari penting itu sudah dekat, tinggal hitungan jari. Dan yang membuatnya risau adalah dirinya yang belum menemukan ide yang cukup brilian untuk merayakannya.

Mata coklat emasnya yang terlapisi kacamata bulat(?) kembali menelusuri kalender yang bertengger di meja belajarnya.

24 Desember

Hari jadinya yang ke-7 bulan dengan sang kekasih, Ryoma.

Tidak ada yang istimewa? Ya! jika hari itu tidak bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya.

Pemuda bernama Tezuka tersebut mengacak rambutnya. Ia merasa bodoh, hampir dua tahun mengenal Ryoma tetapi ia tidak banyak tahu tentang Ryoma, terlebih lagi, hampir 7 bulan ia berpacaran dengan pemuda berambut _darkgreen_ itu.

hahh, dirasa menyelesaikan masalah osis dan klub tennis lebih mudah daripada memikirkan hadiah istimewa ini.

Tezuka meraih benda berbentuk seperti berlian terbalik namun terbuat dari kaca transparan, menampilkan sebuah bola tennis mungil yang terlihat lucu di dalamnya. Ia tekan pengait kunci yang ada di wadah bola itu, setelahnya, ia keluarkan replika bola itu.

Bola tersebut lebih kecil dari bola tennis yang sebenarnya, berwarna dasar putih bergaris hitam di beberapa bagian, terdapat ukiran timbul "_Tezuka Kunimitsu & Ryoma Echizen_" berwarna merah mengelilingi miniatur bola tersebut. Rapi dan indah, itu kesan Tezuka kepada benda mungil kado ultahnya yang ke-15 tahun, 2 bulan lalu. Simple, tapi sangat berharga bagi dirinya.

Handphone yang ia letakkan di meja bergetar, menampilkan angka 21.00 dan lonceng bergerak, Alarm. Ia tak merasa memasang alarm, kemungkinan ibunya yang melakukannya, dan dengan alasan ingin anaknya tidak lupa waktu untuk tidur. Huh? ada-ada saja.

Tezuka meletakkan replika bola tennis dan meraih handphonenya dan menekan tombol hentikan. setelah itu, layar handphone Tezuka menampilkan sosok dirinya dan Ryoma dalam balutan baju santai.

Ahh! melihat tampang kekasihnya yang manis, ingin sekali ia memeluk hpnya erat dan mengatakan 'Aku nencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. ..' dengan senyum mengembang sampai ia lelah.

"Bodoh." guman Tezuka sambil menumpukan kepalanya di meja

Melakukannya sekali-kali mungkin tak apa.

"Gzz, dasar gila." Tezuka perang batin.

Sebelum pemikirannya semakin gila, ia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya ia butuh istirahat.

Sebelum benar-benar merentangkan tubuhnya, mata Tezuka menangkap laptop yang berada di sudut tempat tidur.

Sebersit ide mampir di otaknya. Sepertinya, berbincang dengan Shiraishi boleh juga, siapa tahu Shiraishi dapat memberi saran. Hmm, entah sejak kapan ia menjadi akrab dengan kapten Shintenhoji itu.

\o TezuRyo o/

Cuaca pagi hari ini cukup cerah, membuat siapapun akan dengan semangat melakukan kegiatan hari ini. Tak terkecuali Tezuka yang lebih segar dari kemarin#yaiyalahh, kan abis mandi xD#dor. Percakapannya dengan kapten Shintenhoji kemarin membuahkan hasil, tapi ia masih bingung bagaimana mengutarakannya. Seketika, wajah Tezuka dikerubungi mendung. Huft, akan sia-sia jika tidak ada kesempatan.

Bus yang ditunggu Tezuka tiba, ia dengan wajah muramnya-yang sudah sangat biasa-masuk ke dalam bus.

Tak berapa lama, Oishi masuk kedalam bus yang masih terhenti disana.

"Yo, Tezuka!" sapa Fukubucho Seigaku yang langsung duduk di sebelah Tezuka.

"hn."

"Masih memikirkannya ya? Rilekslah sedikit~, pasti kau akan menemukan hadiah yang tepat." Oishi berujar ceria. Senyum Oishi berubah menjadi ringisan miris ketika ia melihat seringai setan lewat di wajah Tezuka.

'Ohh, jangan ada ide gila lagi!' Teriak Oishi dalam hati.

\^ TezuRyo ^/

Seperti biasa, Tezuka membaca buku sejarah untuk membunuh waktu luangnya, sedangkan Oishi yang duduk di depan bangku Tezuka menyusun laporan klub yang mereka tangani, klub tennis.

Selang beberapa waktu, anak-anak kelas 3A berdatangan. Fuji dan Eiji datang dengan senyum secerah matahari, disusul Inui, Kaido, dan taka yang datang dengan tenang. Beberapa anak keluar masuk kelas itu. Lima menit sebelum jam masuk , Momo dan Ryoma muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ohayou, minna~!" sapa Momo penuh semangat yg dibalas dengan tak kalah semangat oleh anak-anak di dalam kelas. Sedangkan Ryoma dalam diam berjalan menuju bangkunya berada, bersama Tezuka.

Ryoma duduk di kursinya

Sign~

"Oh ayolah~, kalian kan sudah lama pacaran, sapalah dengan mesra pacarmu di pagi yang cerah ini~." oceh Momo yang disambut deathglare dari Tezuka dan Ryoma.

"Ugh~." Momo bersembunyi di balik punggung Fuji yang hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Sedikit penjelasan, tim reguler Seigaku memang ditempatkan pada satu kelas. Kenapa bisa begitu? Tanyakan saja pada Inui.

Minggu ini adalah minggu bebas. Ujian semester telah selesai kemarin lusa, menempatkan siswa-siswi Seigaku pada _classmeeting_.

Untuk mengisi kekosongan kegiatan, Tezuka-selaku ketua Osis yang entah kenapa masih menjabat padahal sudah kelas akhir-mengadakan lomba antar kelas, seperti lomba kerajinan tangan, dance, tennis, sepak bola, futsal, lari, cerdas cermat, dan lain sebagainya.

Sebagai tim inti tennis, mereka tentu tidak boleh mewakili kelas mereka. Sungguh sangat disayangkan dan tentu saja mereka yang menjadi juri dan panitia lomba. Begitu pula tim reguler klub lainnya.

Mereka terus saja berceloteh hal-hal tak penting sampai ada yang menginterupsi.

"Ryoma-chan~!" dua cewek muncul dari pintu kelas

Ryoma yang berada di barisan paling belakang mendongak, mendapati dua kembar NatsuFuyu menghampirinya. "Ada Apa?"

"Anda ditunggu Obaa-sama di ruangannya, Ryoma-sama." Pemudi berambut biru gelap memberi informasì.

"Nanti aku kesana." kata Ryoma

"Baik Ryoma-sama."

"Bye bye, sampai ketemu lagi, Ryoma-chan, minna-chamaa."

=Setelah si kembar hilang di balik pintu=

"Aku kadang sangsi mereka itu kembar." Inui buka topik

"Betul, nyaa. Cuma wajahnya aja yang mirip." komentar Eiji

Yap, bisa dibilang Natsuki dan Fuyuki itu kembar tapi beda. Hanya wajah dan bentuk tubuh (wajah,postur tubuh, dkk), dan warna matanya saja yang sama, selebihnya, berbanding terbalik.

Natsuki memiliki rambut merah, pembawaan yang ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Sedangkan Fuyuki memiliki rambut biru gelap, ia cenderung pendiam dan agak tertutup, walau terkadang bisa ceria jika bersama orang terdekatnya.

Natsuki dan Fuyuki menyandang marga Echizen, dengan alasan yang tidak akan saya jelaskan disini XD#Dihajar.

"Senpai, aku keluar dulu ya?" pamit Ryoma sambil menoleh ke Tezuka

Tanpa diduga, Tezuka mengecup kening Ryoma.

"Aa." Tezuka mengangguk, sedangkan Ryoma-dengan wajah merah padam-keluar kelas sambil menunduk.

"OH SOO~!" seru gerombolan anak reguler yang berkumpul di kelas bagian belakang setelah kepergian Ryoma. Lebih tepatnya sih nggak semuanya.

"Hahh, aku bingung. Kalau diam diprotes, kalau bergerak kalian tetap saja tak bisa diam." Momo dan Eiji nyengir dan tertawa kaku

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Tezuka. Bergerak secara natural itu lebih baik." kata Fuji

"Fsshhh, benar senpai. Jangan dengarkan omongan orang bodoh ini." kata Kaido sembari menunjuk Momo

"Apa kau bilang, Mamushi?!" dan yah, seperti biasa, perang mulut pun terjadi.

Fuji dan Taka hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Inui sibuk dengan buku datanya, entahlah dia menulis apa.

"Waktunya ke lapangan." Titah Tezuka sambil berdiri, menghentikan pertikaian KaiMomo dan OishiEiji yang sibuk melerai.

"Hai!" dan mereka keluar kelas dengan gaya coolnya. xD

d(o TezuRyo o)b

=Setelah kegiatan sekolah, Lapangan Tennis=

Tezuka dalam diam mengawasi anggota klubnya yang sedang latihan. Seharusnya, latihan diliburkan minggu ini, namun atas usul anak-anak yang mengeluh, "tidak seru" atau, "tidak ada kerjaan di rumah", mereka sepakat untuk tetap melaksanakan latihan.

Beberapa kali Tezuka melirik pintu masuk lapangan. Tentu saja hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan si Data tennis.

"Tezuka . ." panggil inui yang berada di dekatnya

"hn?"

"Echizen kemana? sepertinya tak terlihat."

"Aku juga tidak tau dia dimana, dia belum mengabariku."

"Hmm, memang ini bukan latihan wajib sih, tapi untuk seorang maniak tennis seperti dia, ketidakhadirannya pasti didasari suatu hal yang sangat penting." Inui berkata.

Tezuka memandang tajam Inui, membuat Inui sadar ada sedikit kesalahan dalam kalimatnya. Mungkin kata maniak terdengar sedikit kasar? apalagi berbicara dengan pacar dari objek yang dibicarakan.

"Tsunade-_sensei_, Sakuno, Fuyuki dan Natsuki tidak ada, mungkin ada urusan keluarga." Inui melanjutkan argumennya

Tezuka memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana kala ia merasakan getaran pada handphonenya , ada pesan masuk, membuat ia tersenyum melihat pengirimnya.

"100% dari Ryoma" prediksi Inui

"Maaf, senpai. Tadi belum sempat mengabarimu. Aku nggak bisa ikut latihan hari ini. Aniki kecelakaan, aq nungguin dia di Rumah Sakit. Gomen."

Inui mengangguk setelah membaca pesan, sedangkan Tezuka membalas pesan Ryoma, tanpa diketahui isinya oleh Inui pastinya.

"Yaa, semoga Ryoga-san cepat sembuh. Kamu nggak repot kan? tetap jaga kontak denganku. Aku kangen, seharian ini hanya sebentar saja kita barengan."

"Aa? sebentar? perasaan hampir seharian ini kita bareng di sekolah."

"Tetap saja hanya sebentar ngobrolnya."

"Perhatikan juga latihan anak-anak, Tezuka." Inui memperingati

"Hn."

"Sejak kapan Senpai jadi manja begini?" balasan dari Ryoma datang lagi

"Oh ayolah. .. hanya di depan pacarku."

"Di depanku? tak ada Senpai tuh. .. adanya Baka-Aniki yang lagi tiduran."

"hn, .kau tau apa maksudku, sayang :D"

"Sen-senpai. . Jangan OOC seperti itu."

"Sekali lagi, hanya di depan pacarku."

"Senpai curang sekali, yang lain latihan malah Senpai santai-santai smsan sama aku."

"Mereka yang meminta latihan, tugasku hanya mengawasi."

"Senpai, Aku ada perlu sebenar. Aniki yang sakit itu menyebalkan. ... Manja banget, minta disuapin lah, minta minum lah, minta kupasin buah lah.. dan nggak mau kalo bukan aku yang ngerjain.. Dasar.. jaa ne, Senpai. Ntar lagi ya."

"Jaa.."

Tezuka memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke kantung celananya.

Beberapa menit mengawasi, dan akhirnya memberi perintah.

"Ne, minna! kumpul!" Tezuka berseru, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengungkapkan idenya.

Semuanya berkumpul di sekitar Tezuka dan Inui, ada yang duduk, ada juga yang berdiri.

"Aku punya tugas untuk kalian. Cari informasi tentang kesukaan Ryoma, apa saja. satu orang satu, yang gagal 100 laps."

"APAA?!"

"Itukan tidak ada dalam latihan!"

"Buchou, bagainana kita bisa dapat semua!"

"Iya, memangnya Echizen punya berapa banyak kesukaan? kita kan ratusan!"

Banyak protes dilayangkan oleh member klub tennis, entah suara-suara itu milik siapa, semuanya melebur jadi satu.

"200 laps." hening, seluruh protes terhenti.

Inui menyeringai, "Tugas ini bisa dijadikan latihan untuk mencari informasi lawan tennis kita. Waktunya tiga hari, atau ini akibatnya." Inui mengangkat gelas berisi cairan merah pekat

"Hiii~! Apa itu?" semuanya ngeri

"Aozu." tim Reguler berkeringat dingin dan meneguk ludah, bukan hanya mereka saja sih, tapi mereka lebih tau efek dari minuman itu, dan mereka tidak mau merasakannya lagi!

Inui tersenyum, sebagai pemegang data tennis, ia banyak tau tentang anggotanya. Jadi ia merasa aman, dan ia yakin partnernya, Fuji, juga punya hal menarik tentang Ryoma.

* * *

_To~be~Continue_

_.  
_

fict ini saya buat twoshot, karna seminggu kemaren saya les n try out, jadi ketunda pengerjaannya.#modusbanget

Tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa

#krik krik

Tunggu perayaan ultah ala TezuRyo  
..

mungkin bakal saya up abis tahun baru...

artinya satu tahun lagi

XDD

Kritik dan Saran saya nantikan~

feedback minna


	2. Chapter 2

YA-HAA  
berjumpa lagi dengan saya yang super pemalas ini... Maaf sodara-sodara, saya telat up fict ini.. yahh alasan utama saya lagi kecantol ama fict CliffHiru n LLightL plus Kiseki no Sedai ditambah kerjaan saya yang bertambah banyak waktu liburan, masuk skull langsung ngebut materi daann~ hasilnya ya terlantarlah fict ini  
gomen~  
sedikit cerita dari saya, selamat membaca

+-+ TezuRyo +-+

Gift For You

Part II

Step II

+-+ TezuRyo +-+

Desclaimer: Takeshi Konomi

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

Pairing: TezuFemRyo

Warning: AU, sangat abal dan membosankan, OOC sudah pasti, bahasa gado-gado(?), Typo(s) yang sudah kutolak mentah-mentah tetep aja mengejarku,.

Sekedar informasi, fict ini gajadi twoshot, tapi threeshot atau mungkin 4shot..  
Karna kupikir enakan begitu~ hehehe

* * *

Ryoma termenung di bangkunya, ini sangat membosankan. Ia lumayan menyesal tidak menerima tawaran dan rengekan manja kakaknya untuk tinggal di rumah sakit. Ternyata di sekolah pun tidak ada kerjaan.  
Ryoma mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela.

Tezuka entah mengurus apa di ruang osis, ia jadi makin kesepian. Akhirnya diputuskan, ia akan jalan-jalan di sekitar taman sekolah.

Gadis bertopi itu menapakkan kakinya di jalan berbatu di taman.

Tap.

Ia berhenti.

Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, ia merasa ada yang mengikuti. Ryoma menoleh kebelakang, dan kesekelilingnya. Tak ada apa-apa.

Mengangkat bahu, ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi-menuju bangku taman terdekat.

Gadis bersurai pendek itu mengambil handphonenya untuk mengisi kekosongan waktunya, tapi belum sempat membuka aplikasi apapun, sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya.

Dari Tezuka

'Kamu dimana? di kelas tidak ada.'

Dengan cepat Ryoma membalasnya.

'Aku di taman, senpai. bosan di kelas.'

'Aku akan menyusul.' dengan cepat pula balasan Tezuka datang

Ryoma akan membalas pesan Tezuka ketika . .

"Ka-kakak~. . "

"Hmm?" Ryoma menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Dilihat dari seragamnya, mungkin ia dari SD Seishun Gakuen. "Ada apa?" Ryoma berujar lembut

"A-aku . .tersesat. . .ungg," anak itu terlihat hampir menangis

"Tenang, nanti kakak antar. Sekarang kamu duduk dulu." tubuh mungil Ryoma mengangkat gadis kecil tersebut untuk duduk di sampingnya, "Kamu dari SD Seishun 'kan?"

"Uhmm." gadis kecil itu mengangguk

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hikari Masaya,"

'Seperti pernah dengar." batin Ryoma

"Sebentar," Ryoma mengaduk-aduk isi tas yang ada dipangkuannya

"Kau mau ini?" Ryoma menyodorkan sebungkus batang coklat

"Coklat~!" mata gadis kecil itu berbinar

"Hahaha," Ryoma tertawa kecil, "Kau suka coklat?"

"Sangat, ahh, kalo aku ulang tahun, aku mau coklat yang banyak~" kata si gadis kecil semangat

Ryoma kembali tertawa dan mengacak rambut Hikari

Hikari mendongak ke Ryoma yang ada di sampingnya, "Kakak, kakak mau apa kalau ulang tahun?"

"Uhm," Ryoma memegang dagunya, berfikir

"Kakak tidak ingin apa-apa," gadis bersurai coklat tersebut tersenyum, "Asal bersama orang yang kakak sayangi, kakak sudah bahagia. ."

"Uhmm,"

"Bersama keluarga, sahabat, dan . . ."

"Ryoma." perkataan Ryoma terpotong oleh suara panggilan seseorang

Ryoma dan Hikari menoleh, mendapati pemuda jangkung bersurai coklat mendekat ke arah mereka.

Hikari menoleh ke Ryoma-Tezuka-Ryoma lagi.

"Dia teman kakak." Ryoma memberitahu, dan dia dapat melihat raut protes di wajah Tezuka

Ryoma tertawa kecil, "Hanya anak kecil, senpai~." Ryoma berkata tanpa suara

"Tingginya~," komentar Hikari, tidak penting, membuat Ryoma tertawa entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya

Tezuka duduk di samping Ryoma, namun dibatasi oleh Hikari yang ada diantara mereka.

Mereka tetap diam, hingga Ryoma berkata, "Hikari tersesat, senpai."

"Hmm," Tezuka mengangguk

"Paman, . . Paman kaku sekali." Hikari berujar polos ketika Tezuka hanya diam dalam duduknya, membuat TezuRyo ingin terjungkal mendengarnya Tezuka hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Hikari, tidak tahu mau ngomong apa.

"Kakak, Hika-chan. Panggil dia Onii-chan."

"Oji~chan. Hehehe. Uhhmm." Hikari terlihat berfikir

"Pffttt, Mi-mitsu..." Ryoma menahan tawa

"Tertawalah, Ryoma. Tertawalah.."

"Ohh, tapi aku kasihan sekali dengan tampang terpuruk senpai." andai kau tahu ryoma, Tezuka rela jadi badut untuk membuatmu tertawa

"Jalan-jalan yuk, Senpai. Hika-chan ayo main di sekolah ini dulu." ajak Ryoma, "Nanti kakak anterin ke kelas Hikari." janjinya

"Uhm," Hikari mengangguk semangat

Tezuka-Ryoma-Hikari bangkit dari duduknya, tangan kanan Hikari dan tangan kiri Ryoma bergandengan. Tak puas, Hikari menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke Tezuka.

"Mitsu-senpai..." Ryoma memberi isyarat, dengan agak canggung, Tezuka meraih tangan Hikari.

Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan-jalan mengintari taman dan gedung SMP Seigaku.

Hikari mulai lelah, tangan kirinya menggantung sempurna karena perbedaan tinggi yang sangat jauh.

Tapi, sedikit pengorbanan tak apaa, toh ia bisa berjalan dengan pemuda tampan dan pemudi cantik setengah tampan.

/TezuRyo/

Moment yang satu itu terlalu indah untuk di lewatkan, mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran beberapa penggemar pemuda dan pemudi yang menjadi objek.

Sosok pemuda beku yang sedikir mencair kala menatap pemudi yang tidak biasanya menebar senyum secara cuma-cuma tengah berjalan dan menggandeng seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat bahagia.

Sungguh, pemandangan yang indah layaknya keluarga kecil bahagia. Dapat menyejukkan hati author.*author ikutan ngefoto.

"Ochibi-chan~." sapaan yang begitu familiar menyapa telinga ketiga pemuda-pemudi itu ketika mereka memasuki kelas berlebel 3.A

"Nyulik anak dari mana tuh?" tanya Inui ketika melihat TezuRyo menggandeng gadis kecil

"Namanya Hikari, Senpai... Dan kita tidak menculiknya." gerutu Ryoma

Secara cepat, Hikari akrap dengan tim reguler Tennis. Banyak hal yang mereka obrolkan, dari hal sekolah sampai hal yang mereka sukai.

"Bilang saja, Mamushi~. Kau ingin mencubit dan memeluk Hikari yang super imut itu kan~.." goda Momo

"_Urusaii_." ucap Kaido semari menahan hasrat terpendamnya akan hal-hal yang berbau imut

"Ohh ayolahh, terlihat dari wajahmu.." goda Momo lebih lanjut. Karena tak tahu mau membalas apa lagi, Kaido diam, membuat Momo secara otomatis memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Aku dan Ryoma mau ngantar Hikari ke kelasnya, kalian duluan saja ke lapangan." Tezuka berujar

"Haii!"

"Tezuka ingin jalan berdua saja bersama Ryoma-chan," dan dalam tempo yang singkat, Fuji mendapatkan tatapan maut dari yang bersangkutan

\\_TezuRyo_/

TezuRyoHika baru keluar dari gedung SMP ketika

"Lho, Hikari.."

"Onii-chan~," Hikari menghampiri sosok 'Onii-chan'nya

"Tezuka-buchou, Echizen, ini sepupuku." kata pemuda yang diketahui bernama Masaya Ikeda

"Hnn," guman TezuRyo kompak

Masaya berjongkok, menyamai tinggi Hikari, "Kau tersesat lagi?"

"Hu'uhm."

"Dasar merepotkan. Buchou, aku mengantar Hikari dulu ya."

"Ya."

"Terima kasih, Kakak, Om.." kata Hikari, membuat Ryoma dan Masaya menahan tawa

Mereka berpisah, TezuRyo kembali ke gedung SMP, sedangkan Hikari dan Masaya ke gedung SD.

Dalam perjalanan, Hikari menceritakan seluruh detail kejadian yang dialaminya seharian ini, membuat Masaya untuk pertama kalinya bersyukur atas tersesatnya Hikari

..=TezuRyo=..

Hari-hari berjalan cepat, tak terasa hari kamis sudah tiba. Hari dimana babak penentuan minum jus(racun) ala Inui dilaksanakan.

Inui menyeringai, wajah panik, pucat khawatir, tersebar dimana-mana, tanda bahwa jus(racun)nya akan laris manis.

Tezuka sendiri malah duduk tenang di bangku yang terletak di dekat ruang klub. Yahh, dia merasa tak perlu repot-repot mengurus rencananya karena ada yang-entah-kenapa-lebih semangat dari dirinya.

Hari ini, entah kebetulan atau ada campur tangan pihak lain, Ryoma tidak masuk dengan alasan diseret paksa terbang bersama Ryoga ke Amerika. Tidak jelas ada urusan apa, sungguh mencurigakan.

Inui menepuk tangannya beberapa kali, isyarat berkumpul. Dan dengan cepat mereka sudah duduk di sekeliling Tezuka dan Inui.

"Baik, saatnya babak penentuan. Aturan mainnya(?) adalah setiap yang punya jawaban langsung angkat tangan saja. Tapi, pertama tim reguler dulu."

"Tennis, kau bisa menghadiahkan beberapa set istimewa, Tez." kata Eiji dengan berbinar, ingin nonton

"Aku ingin melihatnya.." guman Inui, mau mencari data

"Echizen-chan suka ditraktir, Buchou." Taka berkata pelan, tidak dalam burning mode

"Karupin," mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tezuka, Kaido menambahkan, "Maksudku, Buchou juga harus menyayangi apa yang dia sukai." Inui mengangguk-angguk

"Aku tidak tau apa Echizen menyukainya, tapi hadiah yang istimewa dan hanya ada satu di dunia, atau dua, milikmu, dan miliknya. Aku tahu kau pasti paham, Tezuka." Oishi menjelaskan dengan panjang

"Menyanyi dan lagu, nanti kita bahas soal ini, Buchou. Bersama yang lain. Tidak di sini." Momo berkata pelan

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Atau jangan-jangan tak ada yang kau sembunyikan? Mau menunda minum hadiah dari Inui-senpai, eh?" Kaido menyeringai

"Kau diam saja, Mamushi! Dan ini menyangkut tentang kita, jadi rahasia!"

Krik krik krik

"A-ah, ma-maksudku..."

"Kau seperti ingin memberitahukan 'Hubungan cinta'mu dengan Kaido saja, Momo." katta Inui, yang lebih dulu sadar dari keterpanaannya

"Arrgggghhh, bukan itu! Ini tentang Rabellion"

"Ohh," yang lain mengangguk

"Ryoma suuka hujan, Tezuka. Dan jika kau beruntung kau akan menemukan hujan di musim dingin pada hari ulang tahunnya." Fuji memberi fakta yang sama sekali belum diketahui oleh semuanya, bahkan oleh Inui sekalipun. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya.

"Dan kau bisa melakukan berbagai hal pada saat itu." Inui memberi tambahan

"Kata-katamu terdengar ambigu, Inui." Fuji berkata

Sedangkan yang lain mengangguk antusias

"Reguler selesai. Sekarang giliran yang lain, yang sudah menjawab boleh langsung pulang. Atau terserah mau ngapain." Inui mengabaikan tim reguler, kini ia berfokus pada anggota klub lainnya.

Seorang mengangkat tangannya, terlihat agak ragu.

"Masaya." guman Inui

"Echizen, dia akan senang jika bersama sahabat, keluarga, dan ... Tezuka-buchou di hari ulang tahhunnya."

Jika ditelusuri lebih dalam, maka kau akan menemukan garis merah tipis di wajah Buchou Seigaku. Tapi sayang kejadian langka ini terlewat banyak pasang mata. Banyak, bukan berarti semua lhoo. :DD

"Hmm, klasik.." guman Inui, "Darimana kau dapat itu? Drama cinta?"

"Ahaha," Masaya menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hikari yang memberitahuku." Masaya mulai takut

"Hmm, memang dia siapamu?" Inui masih terus mendesak

"Sepupuku,.."

"Ohh, anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong. Okk."

Masaya mendesah lega. 'aku bebass!' batiinnya berbahagia, diatas derita teman seperjuangannya

Yahh, ajang ini masih berlanjut, tapi sang author tidak akan menjelaskan secara detail muntah dan pingsan massal yang terjadi di lapangan tennis Seigaku.

TBC

Okk, terbersit dipikiranku mau aku hapus ini fict...

Tapi gategaa#apanya?

Saia nggak puas ama chap ini!

Siapa SETUJUU!

Mohon bantuannyaa,, ini dilanjut apa enggak?  
kalo dilanjut, bakal saya post abis ujian nasional

kalo enggak, DELETE hahaha #kokmalahsenengsih?

Rabellion bukan punya saia, saia cuma pinjem nama band di kelas saia...

Review?


End file.
